Night of One Thousand Stars
by Bohemian Spitshine
Summary: Maggie Bryant had always hated the Titanic, even though she knew absolutely nothing about it. She didn't ven know it sank. But then, she finds a diary and gets sent Back... to the Titanic.
1. Prolouge

Night of One Thousand Stars

By: T. E. Coleman

:Prologue:

     My name is Maggie Bryant and I have always hated the Titanic, or at least I have up until now. I was still very young when my parents were killed in a car accident and I was sent to live with my grandmother.  When she was nine years old, she made the journey from Europe to America, and she came on the Titanic.

     So your probably wondering what that has to do with me hating the Titanic. Well, one day in first grade I came home with a project on the Titanic. I went to my grandmother and asked her if she knew anything about the Titanic. To my surprise, she choked up and began crying. It's terrible when your young and you mention something that makes an adult you love sad, I thought I had done something wrong. She assured me that I hadn't done anything wrong, but she told me never to speak of the Titanic again and she sent me into school with a note the next day, excusing me from the project.

     I hated this ship called Titanic that made my grandmother so sad. I refused to learn anything about it. I never read a book about it, or saw a movie, I never even knew it sank! So until recently, I was totally ignorant of anything or everything about the titanic. But the way I learned of the Titanic was not through reading or the internet, it was from experience. A horrible, bone-tingling experience. I went back in time…

To the Titanic.


	2. The Diary

Night of One Thousand Stars

By: T. E. Coleman

:Chapter One:

     It all started with that stupid diary. Why did my grandmother have to leave it right under the pillow? You see, in our attic there is an old, moth eaten couch. It has several pillows on it that we sometimes use when guests need a pillow to sleep with. My grandmother had sent me up to get one for we were expecting company. So there I was, minding my own business in the attic when I lift the pillow and begin to walk off. But something underneath it caught my sight. It was a small, leather book. I set the pillow back on the couch and sat next to the book. I then read the inscription on it's cover.

MARGARET'S DIARY 

R.M.S TITANIC

     I assumed that the diary had belonged to my grandmother. But why on earth did it say Titanic on it? I was soon to find out. Curiously, I opened the musty diary. The pages were old and yellow. I came to the first entry, and began to read:

_Dear Diary,_

_   It's 11:45 in Southampton, Ireland. Mommy, daddy, George, and I have just boarded the Titanic, the greatest ship in the world! It filled me with such excitement the first time I saw it, It's so amazing! It truly is the ship of dreams._

Suddenly, the words began to fade in and out and A strange aura surrounded me. "Grandma!" I called, but there was no answer. Suddenly, the windows slammed closed and the lights flickered off. I cried out in horror as I watched the pages of the little diary glow in front of me. A huge gust of wind, as strong as a tornado at least, filled the room. I clenched the couch, trying to stay out of the wind's reach. But it began to pull harder and harder on me until I let go of the couch and found myself sucked into the diary, spinning into a world of darkness.

A strange vision filled my mind:

---There was a ship. A great ship. I was holding onto the railing. Then the ship split in two. I fell off. The ship began to sink. It went completely under. I was in the water, and I couldn't feel a thing. Thousands of dead, frozen bodies floated around me. I didn't understand.---

     One minute I was in my attic, fetching a pillow, and the next I was spinning back through time. Finally, the spinning stopped. I opened my eyes and found myself standing on the docks of some harbor, standing in front of the Titanic.


	3. The Titanic

Night of One Thousand Stars By: T. E. Coleman :Chapter Two: It was so strange. It was like I was a totally different person, but I didn't know who. There was still Maggie Bryant deep inside me, but I felt another person taking over me. I was filled with this person's history, happiness, sorrow, love, and life. I was not Maggie Bryant anymore, I was Fiona O'Neil, and I was preparing to board the Titanic. "Fiona!" cried the voice of a young man. "Fiona Darling, Finally I found you. Emma and I just passed the health inspection, have you been through it yet?" He asked. I rarely had any idea what he was talking about, but I couldn't have answered him even if I wanted to because at that moment he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a deep kiss. I was a bit shocked at this, but he was a very good kisser so I let him at it. I guessed he must be this Fiona girl's lover. I just hoped there weren't to many more surprises about her, I mean me, that I'd have to find out. He ended the kiss and smiled lovingly at me. A short, stocky girl ran up to us. Her hair was blonde and frizzy, just like the boys so I guessed this was his sister. "Sam, I see you found Fiona," Said the girl, which I assumed to be Emma, giggling. "Come you love birds, lets board the ship before it leaves for America without us!" Sam took Emma's hand and slid his arm around my waist and lead us up the boarding ramp. Two crewmen took our tickets, asked if we had passed the inspection, and let us board the great Titanic. As we stepped inside, we couldn't help but marvel at her luxury and size. It truly was amazing. Another crew member came up to us and showed us down to our cabin in third class. We came into a small room with two bunk beds, a sink, and a small bathroom. Sam grinned. "Sure is better then that one we road once, remember Emma? When Mom and Dad were still alive, god rest their souls." Emma and Sam took a little moment of silence for their parents, and then set their things down. We were soon greeted by two other young men, one Italian and the other Russian. The Russian introduced himself as Professor Nicholas Merovich, and then he translated the Italian's greeting for us. "Well, Nick and Max can have those two bunks" Sam said. "Emma, you take bottom and Fiona and I'll take top." He added with a small kiss on my cheek. Well, tonight was sure going to be interesting, I thought. I'd have to find some way to avoid Sam. Nick and Max offered to show Emma around the ship, so Sam and I were left alone. He began to kiss me, so I decided it would be best for me to leave before he started anything. "Sam, I'm going to go up on deck and take a look around, I'll be back soon. Why don't you, uh, meet some of the other passengers. Great! Bye." I said, rushing out of the cabin. I heard the door open behind me, and Sam called me to come back. I quickened up my pace, turned a corner and ran up to the deck. It was quite funny actually, Fiona running from the man she loved. But Sam was only the man Fiona loved, not the man I loved. I was so busy thinking over the situation that I bumped right into. "Jonathan Long, Philadelphia's mining tycoon, at your service, miss!" I had practically knocked him and myself over, and I wanted to keep right on walking but instead, he decided to start on talking. "And what might be your name, age, and class?" he asked, nosily. "I'm 23 years old, first class!" Jonathan added. "And you can call me John." He smiled, showing me a large set of perfect teeth. "I'm Fiona O'Neil, 16 years old, 3rd class. Now if you'll excuse me-" I said, trying to walk off. "3rd class, really? By your good looks I thought you'd be in at least 2nd, no matter. Say, how would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" "I don't think-" "Please say you'll come, I'd die without your company." He said, forcing me to stare into his pleading, puppy dog face. He broke out into a grin. "Meet me at the grand staircase at six, then, Fiona." I nodded slightly and was very relieved when he walked off. That was a very strange conversation. 


End file.
